warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Revenant/Patch History
*Revenant's Reave ability is now an upper body animation only; alleviating momentum cancelling lower body animations. *Revenant now holds the Tatsu instead of the Galatine in his in-game Market diorama. *Fixed Armored enemies affected by Revenant's Danse Macabre continuing to take Corrosive Damage after the Armor has gone, resulting in less damage because Flesh is stronger to Corrosive than Armor is. *Fixed Revenant's Danse Macabre doing Corrosive Damage to Infested. *Fixed not being able to perform finishers on blinded enemies from Revenant's Enthrall that are temporary allies (mind control, etc). *Fixed Revenant's Enthralled enemies not counting towards kills in Rathuum/Index. *Fixed an issue with Revenant's facing direction after using Reave during Danse Macabre. *Fixed ability to use Emotes while casting Revenant's Danse Macabre to prevent your Abilities getting stuck. *Fixed Revenant Thrall death pillars not causing damage on contact, only with projectiles for Clients. *Fixed Revenant Thralls created by pillar projectiles not showing its effect and cannot be damaged for Clients. *Fixed Zanuka being unable to capture Revenant.﻿ *Fixed Revenant's default Energy color being too green. *Revenant Blueprint has been added to Simaris' Offerings. *Revenant and allies can now perform Finishers on enemies blinded by Revenant's Reave with the Blinding Reave Augment equipped. *'Augment:' Reave - . *The Tatsu Soul Swarm (Revenant) projectiles now have a lifetime of 5 seconds. *Fixed Secondary Energy colors not applying to certain things (Revenant's Helmet beard, etc). *Having a ‘signature’ weapon now actually benefits you! **Phantasma: Has 15 magazine when wielded by Revenant.﻿ **Tatsu: Charge cap is 9 when wielded by Revenant. *Fixed Revenant Reave being able to give a Mesmer Skin charge to Operators. *Fixed "melee with fire weapon input" causing Revenant's Danse Macabre to be unboostable when a Melee weapon is equipped. *Fixed a script error when casting Revenant's Mesmer Skin ability. *The homing energy projectiles that Enthrall pillars emit now have a chance to Enthrall enemies while inflicting damage if there is room in the Enthrall cap. This allows Enthrall to spread more organically, and as the cap is reached, damage continues on other targets. *Fixed Revenant becoming stuck in his spinning animations if he becomes downed during Danse Macabre. *Fixed Mesmer Skin consuming multiple charges when getting hit multiple times in the same frame from the same enemy (e.g. a projectile that hits you and explodes). *Respective Ability videos now also appear upon hover-over to add that little extra spice! This initial Ability video aspect is currently functional for Revenant! *Revenant's Reave now follows the direction of your reticle as opposed to always in a straight line. This allows you to steer it freely. You can of course maintain the original behaviour of a straight line by simply not aiming your reticle, but for those of you wanting better control over where Reave goes are now able to freely steer! *Fixed a script error when casting Revenant's Mesmer Skin ability. *Fixed the Revenant Warframe Blueprint not appearing in the Codex as a reward under any Eidolon variant. ;Revenant Changes & Fixes *Revenant's Reave wall width is now affected by Range Mods. *Revenant's Reave now also sheds Status Effects on cast and applies them to targets it hits. *Fixed Revenant's Thralls not granting Affinity when killed. *Fixed Revenant's Danse Macabre being able to damage Nullifier bubbles (and then killing the Nullifier). *Fixed enemies affected by Revenant's Enthrall and then a Radiation Status Effect being able to enthrall the Defense *target, preventing the wave from ever ending. *Fixed Revenant Reave not using Modded Health/Shield steal values. *Fixed Revenant's Reave Abilities page not properly showing the Modded Health/Shield steal values. *Fixed Revenant's Thrall death pillars blocking projectiles. *Fixed various Syandana clipping issues with Revenant. *Fixed getting one-shotted through Revenant's Mesmer Skin by a single very powerful hit. *Fixed Ability immune enemies not decreasing the Mesmer Skin count when hitting Revenant. *Fixed Revenant's Thrall FX not attaching properly to Vomvalysts. *Revenant Mesmer smoke effect is now only seen on yourself, not other players, to improve performance and visibility. *Fixed an issue with lingering FX resulting from Revenant frequently using Reave and Danse Macabre. *Fixed Clients Transferring to Operator and back resulting in Revenant's Mesmer Skin charge indicator being removed on the ability UI. *Fixed Revenant Reave being capable of flying. *Reverted an unintentional reduction of Revenant’s max Energy. His max Energy is now as it was before 23.8.0. ;Revenant Ability Changes We have a big batch o﻿f changes to Revenant based on constructive player feedback. Specifics per ability follow below, but a big thanks to everyone who took the time to login, play, and visit a space (forums or otherwise) to give their thoughts. It's crucial to the iteration process. Thank you! ;ENTHRALL THRALLS: We have made changes to have Thralls have more value in life AND death - just as Revenant did. The general rule Thralls will follow is they provide CC in Life, Damage in Death. The goal is simp﻿ly to have an easy supply of Thralls to make use of in both Life and Death. Currently Enthrall has the following uses: WHILE ALIVE: You can get up to 7 enemies Crowd Controlled - they won't attack you or allies and will draw Aggro from AI. It spreads / is transferred - the Enthralled state is contagious! You can Reave Thralls for greater scaling Health and Shield Leeching. If Thralls are killed by Danse Macabre, overshiel﻿d drops are created. AFTER DEATH: It creates a damaging pillar, and that's it. Not useful enough in death at all! ADDITIONAL After Death: *We've added the following with this update: ﻿ *While active, the pillar creates homing projectiles similar to the Vomvalyst attacks and Revenant's Signature weapon, the Phantasma! *The pillars can now be exploded to output their damage radially if hit by Danse Macabre. ;MESMER SKIN On the development build before release, Mesmer Skin was recastable but we removed this due to balance concerns. But, our gut reaction was right and thanks to your feedback we've changed it back to how it was and you can n﻿ow recast Mesmer Skin to recharge it! ;REAVE *Lowered Energy cost to 50. *Revenant is now fully immune to damage while Reaving ﻿- it's meant to be a life-saver! *When Reaving Thralls with Mesmer Skin active, it restores a charge. *When Reaving Allies with Mesmer Skin active, it adds the﻿ protective energy to your allies who happen to be in range. A small protective bonus! *When REAVE is cast while in DANSE MACABRE, Energy cost lowered to 25. This allows for quicker, risk-free placement of Revenant for tactical maneuvering. *The Direction of Reave now follows last Reticle aim point which makes casting more responsive to intent. ;Revenant Fixes *Fixed Revenant’s Reave using the wrong value (Health) for Shield gain. *Fixed inability to damage Revenant’s Enthralled enemies with the Arca Plasmor. *Fixed Revenant’s Enthralled enemies still attempting to hack terminals during Interception missions. *Fixed Gara’s Mass Vitrify blocking Revenant’s Danse Macabre lasers. *Fixed Revenant’s Danse Macabre and Khora's Strangledome names being in ALL CAPS. ;Revenant Fixes & Changes *Enthrall cap for thralled enemies increased from 4 to 7. **Developer Note: We listened to the feedback that 4 was too few, so we’ve buffed the number to match Nekros’ max Shadows. *Danse Macabre energy cost increased from 12.5 to 20 energy per second. **Developer Note: In keeping with changes we've made to Warframes in the past to deter from the "set it and forget" approach, we have increased the energy per second on Danse Macabre. We are hoping that with Enthrall's cap increase you can benefit from more overshield pickups with Danse Macabre. We’re always looking to iterate on your feedback, please leave yours in the dedicated Revenant feedback megathread! *Reave now looks more like the Vomvalyst charge. *Added FX and sound when Mesmer ends. *Fixed Danse Macabre showing 0 energy/second in abilities screen. *Fixed Danse Macabre becoming stuck while sliding. *Fixed script error if you cast Revenant's Enthrall on a roller or other similar enemy. *Fixed Mesmer not reflecting Status effects. *If you have Revenant building in your Foundry, the final stage of The Mask of the Lost One quest will now progress, instead of requiring you to claim the completed Warframe. **Developer Note: For those of you who offered feedback about the guidance within the miniquest, we are working on improving the player experience. This will take a little time, but thank you to everyone who offered constructive criticism on our first foray into this miniquest. In the meantime, you can read our step-by-step guide in the first spoiler here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1001509-mask-of-the-revenant-update-2350/ *Fixed a case of obtaining Revenant blueprint without obtaining final Fragment. *Introduced. }} Category:Revenant